The Search
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: When Pepper finally tells Tony the truth about her feelings for him, she didn't expect someone to hear her and make fun of her after she told Tony. Pepper runs away and now it is Tony's responsibility to bring her back
1. Chapter 1

Iron Man was flying over New York City, looking for his best friend that, a few hours ago, had told him something that has been replaying in his head since he heard those 3 words.

Flashback…

Tony was standing next to his locker with his girlfriend, Whitney. "Well, I have to get to class, Tony." Whitney had said. "Okay, I will see you after class then," Tony gave Whitney a little kiss and watched as she walked away and turned the corner.

Tony turned around to look inside his locker when one of his best friends came over to him. "Tony? Can I talk to you up on the roof?" Said the redhead. Tony turned back around and saw Pepper standing there. "Um, sure Pepper." He closed his locker and went with Pepper up to the Academy's rooftop. But they were being followed.

When Pepper had arrived at Tony's locker, Whitney was turning the corner to go back to Tony to ask him something. She had seen and heard Pepper talking to Tony and asking him if they could talk. Slightly furious, Whitney had followed them to the roof and listened to Tony and Pepper's little conversation through the roof door.

"Is everything okay, Pepper?" Tony asked his friend, seeing the look of nervousness on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just really need to ask you something and I've been trying to ask you this for a while now but you have spent a lot of time with Whitney and when you're not with Whitney, we are usually with Rhodey in the…" She looked around to make sure no one was around and then looked back at Tony. "…in the armory." She whispered but Whitney couldn't hear her.

Tony nodded as he sat down on the edge of the roof with Pepper. Pepper played with the bottom of her shirt, not wanting to look Tony in the eye. "And Tony, you know I like you, you're one of my best friends. But I feel like it's hard for me to be your friend." Tony looked at Pepper with a questioning face, "Pep, what's wrong? Did I do or say something that made you upset with me? Are you saying you don't want to be my friend anymore?" He asked her, upset.

"No! It's not like that at all. But…" Pepper took a deep breath, still not looking at Tony. "Tony, I'm sorry if I say something wrong but, I like you, tony. Actually, I l-love you, Tony." There, she finally said it. She stayed quiet, waiting for Tony to say something. But he didn't.

Whitney had heard the entire conversation and the redhead that was sitting next to Tony made her furious. She opened the roof door and laughed loudly. "Ha!" She laughed and it caused Tony and Pepper to quickly stand up and turn around to face Whitney. "Whitney, what are you doing up here? I thought you went to class." Tony asked. Whitney looked at her boyfriend, "Well, I did. But I came back to ask you something and saw you and Potts talking and heard her ask if she could talk to you. I wanted to hear what she was going to say, so I followed both of you up here." She looked at Pepper, who had been quiet the entire time. "Really Potts. Do you really think that he would have an idiot as a girlfriend? He's a genius and so he needs to be with someone smart and beautiful. Two qualities that you are not. You're pathetic for even trying to tell him that you like him." Whitney said. "Whitney!" Tony yelled at her which took Whitney by surprise.

Pepper shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No, she's right." She finally looked at Tony. "Sorry, Tony." Pepper could hear her voice change, so she stopped talking and ran off the roof and back down to the hallways with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tony, with a frown on his face, watched as Pepper left. He turned to Whitney. "What in the hell is wrong with you, Whitney?!" He yelled. Whitney just looked at him with a smile. "Why are you so mad, Tony? I only told her who is really meant to be your girlfriend. Obviously, it's me." Whitney said cheerfully. Tony could feel a headache starting to form and he looked at Whitney. "You're right, Whitney. You did tell her who is really meant to be with me. And now it's my turn to say something to you. You just aren't that girl I'm supposed to be with." Tony said and left the roof, leaving the dumbfounded Whitney with her mouth wide open.

Later that day, Rhodey had come to Tony in the hallway. "Hey, T. Have you seen Pepper?" Rhodey asked. Tony looked at Rhodey with a questioning look on his face. "No, not since about an hour ago. Why?" He and Rhodey went to the side of the hallway. "I can't find her anywhere. She wasn't in my last class and she isn't in the school or on the roof. I thought maybe she went home but when I called her dad, he said that she never came home. I was thinking you might know where she is." Rhodey explained to speechless Tony. "Shit. I'm gonna kill Whitney." Tony said to himself but loud enough that Rhodey heard.

"Why? What happened?" Rhodey asked. Tony sighed. "I'll tell you later. I'm gonna suit up and try to find Pepper. Cover for me in class." He whispered before running out of the school and, making sure no one was around, pressing the button on his chest to make his backpack cover him in his armor.

End of flashback…

"Computer, locate Pepper Potts and give me the coordinates." Tony told his armor. "Searching… Pepper Potts not located." The computer said and Tony yelled, "Well, search the area again! She couldn't have gotten far." Tony was thankful that he had installed chips into both Pepper and Rhodey's phones to track them if they were missing. "Pepper Potts located. Giving coordinates…" The computer said and Pepper's coordinates were displayed on the screen of the armor. Tony went to the spot in an alley.

"Pepper?!" Tony yelled but there was no answer. He kept walking until he spotted something on top of a dumpster ahead. He walked to it and saw that it was Pepper's phone, but no Pepper. Tony scanned the area but there was no trace that Pepper was present in the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony felt like he was going to scream when he only found Pepper's phone. "Computer, call Rhodey." He said as he held onto the phone and flew into the sky. "Connecting…" replied the armor.

"Hello, Tony? Did you find Pepper?" Rhodey asked as soon as he answered the phone. Tony sighed. "No, I didn't. I found her phone but no Pepper. Where do you think she could have gone?" He asked. Tony couldn't help but think that this was his fault. If he had never been dating Whitney, Pepper wouldn't have run away. Away from him. "No, but you have to remember. It's Pepper, she will probably show up again tomorrow." Rhodey said as he walked into the armory. Tony flew down into the armory and opened his facemask to look at Rhodey. "I hope you're right." Tony retracted his armor back into a backpack. He looked up at all of his armors in their cases and saw Pepper's armor. He sighed and went to his computer, attempting to find Pepper.

Pepper didn't know how long she had been running away. All she knew is it was nighttime. She was tried and her eyes were sore from crying so much. She just couldn't understand why Whitney's words had hurt her so much this time when they never did before. Was it because Tony never gave her an answer and she thought that maybe he just didn't love her back, or was it the words Whitney had used?

Pepper knew that her dad was looking everywhere for her. But, she wondered if Tony was doing the same. Was he worried about her? Had he found her phone on top of that dumpster? Was he attempting to track her down? These thoughts stayed in her mind as she walked down the empty road, going God knows where.

When she started to get tired, she took out her wallet to see how much money she had. Not much. She sighed as she looked around to see if there was anywhere that she could lay down for a while at and rest. Suddenly, she smelled ocean water and realized she was near a beach. Pepper followed the smell and sound of the water until she found herself standing on the sand. She sat down and made a little sand mound and laid her head down on it. She closed her eyes.

"_Pepper, you will never be with Tony. Do you really think that he would actually be looking for you when he had me?"_ _Pepper heard Whitney's voice say. She looked to the side and saw Tony and Whitney walking away from her. Pepper tried running after Tony but found that she couldn't move her legs. Tears fell down her face as she watched Tony leave like he never even noticed Pepper._

Pepper woke up and realized she was crying. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried into them.

Tony had spent the rest of the night looking for Pepper but found nothing. He debated whether skipping school to continue looking for her or waiting until later to begin looking for her again. He went back to the house in the morning to see Rhodey's mom standing in the kitchen, looking back at Tony. "Tony, where have you been?" Roberta asked. Tony yawned, "Sorry, I was looking for something. Pepper went missing so I have been out all night looking for her."

Roberta nodded, "I heard about Pepper. Care to tell me what happened?" She asked and Tony closed his eyes remembering what Pepper had told him right before she ran off '_No, she's right. Sorry, Tony.' _He opened his eyes again. "It was Whitney. Whitney caused her to run away." Tony said in a low voice then walked off to his room. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

He woke up to his phone going off about a robbery and he turned on the news. Everyone on TV was confused as they talked about the robber. 'It was so strange. It was like, he was there, but then he was invisible. It was like a ghost was robbing us.' One of the witnesses said. "Ghost…" Tony said and he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house, pressing the button on his chest as his armor covered him. He flew through the sky and when he reached the bank that had been robbed, he looked around but didn't see Ghost.

"Computer, scan the area. All visible spectrums." The computer scanned over everything with all spectrums and finally Tony saw Ghost. "Got ya." He quickly flew down and pinned Ghost against a brick building. "What are you doing here?" Ghost said. "I could ask you the same thing. Now, this has been a terrible day for me, so I'm gonna give you two choices: either you turn yourself in or I can destroy you. Which is it?" Tony said, and even through his voice modulator, his voice sounded incredibly irritated. The Ghost laughed, "How about neither?" He turned invisible and Tony groaned. He scanned the area and when he caught sight of the Ghost, he shot the repulsors at him. They hit the Ghost and he fell to the ground, turning visible again. He stood up and looked at Iron Man, he knew Tony Stark was Iron Man and he knew his weaknesses.

"I'll be back, Iron Man. And something tells me, you won't be able to fight." He laughed and disappeared. Iron Man's sensors didn't pick up anything, so he went back home to get ready for school.

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon and the light was glistening off the top of the water. Pepper was sitting on the sandy beach and she had barely gotten any sleep last night. She stood up and started walking along the beach.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar laughter. Looking around, she didn't see anyone and she started walking a little faster. Then, she heard a voice. "Don't think you can run, girl." The voice said. Pepper's eyes got wide as she realized who it was. "Oh no…" she whispered. She looked around and then started running, but wasn't fast enough. She started to feel really sleepy as Ghost appeared behind her. "Sleep powder, works every time." He said in an evil voice.

Pepper couldn't stay awake and she collapsed onto the ground.

When she woke back up, her eyes focused and she found herself in the armory. Tony wasn't back from school yet and wouldn't be for another 15-20 minutes. Pepper tried to stretch her arms but her arms and legs were tried to a chair and she couldn't move. She started to panic when she heard the same voice. "Struggling will only make it worse."


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke back up, her eyes focused and she found herself in the armory. Tony wasn't back from school yet and wouldn't be for another 15-20 minutes. Pepper tried to stretch her arms but her arms and legs were tried to a chair and she couldn't move. She started to panic when she heard the same voice. "Struggling will only make it worse."

Pepper gasped and looked around the armory and saw Ghost walking towards her. "What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here? Get me out of here before Tony comes back!" Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she thought of Tony.

"No, I don't think so. Stark has been a pain in my ass for a long time. So now, it's payback time." Ghost said. "And now, he gets to suffer as he sees you being held captive. But, once he dies, I will let you go." Pepper's eyes got wide. "What do you mean 'once he dies'?" She panicked.

"Well, what better way to keep him away, than to kill him? You aren't that smart, are you?" He said and pulled out his gun. "He won't know what hit him when he comes through that door."

Pepper looked over at the computer and say what time it was. _No, he is going to come through that door any second. He can't. If I never would have left, this wouldn't be happening. But he and Whitney belong together, he doesn't want me. _Pepper thought and started to cry again. She heard two voices coming towards the armory and knew it was Tony and Rhodey. She couldn't let Tony die. She looked at the door, hoping that they would be able to hear her yelling. "No! Tony, don't come in here! Please, leave the temple and go back to Rhodey's house!" She yelled. Ghost ran to her and put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"I'm going to suit up and go out to look for Pepper some more." Tony said. Rhodey sighed, "Dude, its been three days and we still haven't found her. We both have searched all over New York and she's nowhere to be found. How do you know that she isn't long gone away from here?" He asked, starting to give up with looking for Pepper. "No! I'm not giving up on _my_ Pepper. I'd go to the ends of the Earth to find her." Tony and Rhodey were a few feet away from the door when they heard the familiar voice yelling. Rhodey looked at Tony, "That sounded like Pepper! She's back!" Tony ran to the door and typed in the code to open it.

The door opened and Tony saw Pepper tied to a chair in the middle of the armory. "Pepper!" Tony yelled, while Rhodey was still in the hallway. "Tony, run! Please!" Pepper yelled. It was then that Tony noticed the person standing next to her with a gun. "Ghost! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tony screamed as he ran towards Ghost.

Ghost chuckled, "Okay, but first." He pointed the gun at Tony, "goodbye, hero." He pulled the trigger and a bullet shot Tony a few inches away from his heart.

Tony grunted as his hand flew to his chest and he fell to the ground. Within seconds, he was unconscious. "Tony! NO!" Pepper cried and Ghost disappeared.

**No one saw that coming, did they? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

After Tony had fallen to the floor and gone unconscious, Ghost had left, thinking Tony was now dead. "Tony! Get up!" Pepper yelled and she had tears pouring down her face when Tony was unresponsive. Rhodey walked into the armory and saw Pepper, "Pepper!" He said happily, not noticing his unconscious best friend on the floor.

Pepper shot her head up and, through her blurred vision, saw Rhodey. "Rhodey! Get these ropes off me! I need to get to Tony!" She cried and Rhodey finally realized his friend on the floor. "Tony!" He rushed over to Pepper and untied her. Without thinking about it, they both dove to the floor next to Tony. Pepper moved Tony's hand to look at the wound and saw that there was already a lot of blood. She started to feel nauseous from all the blood but she composed herself.

"This is all my fault!" Pepper cried as she leaned onto Rhodey. "No its not, Pepper. You stay here, I'm going to go outside and call an ambulance." Rhodey said, standing up. All Pepper could do was nod and she watched Rhodey leave the armory before looking back down at Tony.

"Tony, I'm so sorry. If I wouldn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault, Tony." She closed her eyes as tears next a wet trail on both her cheeks. "It's…not your…fault, Pep." A voice said and Pepper's eyes shot open. Looking down at Tony, she saw that his eyes were squinted and he was looking up at her. That sight just made her cry more.

Tony frowned at the sight of her crying and, using all the strength he had, he reached his hand up to Pepper's cheeks and wiped away her tears. "He…didn't harm you…right?" He struggled to get words out. She held his hand to her face and shook her hand, "Why are you so worried about me? You're the one who got hurt, not me." Pepper asked.

Tony rocked once in a chuckle but instantly regretted it. He closed his eyes in pain and he could feel himself starting to lose consciousness again. He looked back up at Pepper, "Because, I…" His voice trailed off as he passed out. "Tony? Tony, wake up!" Pepper shook him but it didn't work. Rhodey came back into the armory, "The ambulance is on its way. I have to carry Tony out of the armory though." He said. Pepper nodded and let go of Tony's hand. Rhodey picked up the one person who was like a brother to him and he and Pepper walked out of the temple.

The ambulance was already there and they loaded Tony in the back. They said that only one person was allowed to stay in the back of the ambulance with Tony and Rhodey let Pepper stay. "I have to call my mom and let her know what's happening. I will meet you at the hospital." He said, giving Pepper a quick hug, "He'll be okay, Pepper. Tony's a fighter." He smiled and left.

At the hospital, the paramedics rushed Tony into the emergency room but Pepper had to stay in the waiting room. When Rhodey got there, they contacted Dr. Yinsen, the medical tech specialist that saved Tony after the plane crash.

When he showed up at the hospital, Dr. Yinsen went into the examination room that Tony was in.

"Rhodey, what if he doesn't make it? I don't know if I could live knowing that if I hadn't run away, Tony would still be here with us…" Pepper said, leaning against Rhodey's arm in the waiting room. Rhodey looked at the redhead next to him, "Pepper, stop blaming yourself. Tony has never given up and stopped fighting, and I doubt he is going to start now. He will be okay." He smiled at Pepper but she didn't move.

_"__Where am I? Pepper? Rhodey? Where is everyone?!" Tony was walking through the town and the streets were completely empty. "This is weird." He said to himself. He decided to go to Rhodey's house, maybe Rhodey and Pepper were there. Tony ran to the house and went to the living room but no one was in there. Then he heard a voice, he followed it and went into his bedroom._

_There, sitting on his bed, was Pepper with his pillow in her lap. "Pep? Are you okay?" Tony walked over to her but she didn't look up. "Why is it now that I let Whitney's words hurt me, causing me to run off like a coward? If I didn't leave, you would be sitting right next to me." She said but then frowned, "But only in my head. You would probably be with Whitney, not even thinking about me." Tony was confused, "Pep, I'm standing right here. No, I wouldn't be with Whitney, I would be here with you and never releasing you from my arms. Can't you hear me, Pepper?"_

_Suddenly, the scene changed to the armory. He looked around and saw Ghost standing next to a tied up Pepper. Right before Tony was going to yell, someone else beat him to it. "Hey, GET AWAY FROM HER!" He heard the voice say. Tony turned to see…himself?! He watched as 'he' ran towards Ghost and saw 'him' get shot. Tony gasped and watched as he fell to the ground and went unconscious. Then he looked over to see that Ghost was gone and Pepper was trying to get out of the ropes and crying._

_Tony had tears in his eyes as the scene started to go black, and the last thing he heard was, "It's all my fault…" It was Pepper's voice._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to everyone who gave me the wonderful reviews. I will admit, I did laugh at some of them, just because I thought they were funny._**

**_I have to give credit to PercyJacksonLover14, she helped me with this chapter and I have to thank her so much. She even wrote at least half of this chapter, so "THANKS GIRL!"_**

**_Anyway, on with the story…_**

After a few hours, Dr. Yinsen comes out into the waiting room and looks at Pepper and Rhodey. Pepper looks up at him and immediately stands up, "How is he?" Rhodey stands up next to Pepper and touched her shoulder, more for reassurance than to hold her back. Dr. Yinsen smiled, lifting the mood. "Tony's surgery went by smoothly and he is sleeping now." He said.

Pepper sighed in relief and smiled, "Can we see him?" She asked in a hopeful voice. Dr. Yinsen shook his head slightly and Pepper's smile slowly disappeared. "Actually, I would wait a few hours. Go home and get some rest and you can come back tomorrow. Visiting hours, though, are going to end soon for the day but I will tell the nurses to let you into his room." Yinsen said with a smile.

Pepper nodded and looked at Rhodey, "Thank you so much, Dr. Yinsen." Rhodey said, shaking his hand. The doctor nodded and headed back towards the operating section of the hospital. Rhodey led Pepper out of the hospital. "It's all my fault." Pepper whispered again. It seemed to be a constant phrase running through her head, and Rhodey didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

"You know, if you hadn't told me about Tony, I wouldn't have noticed. I would've walked right past him. You saved his life. You stayed by him." Rhodey said. He held out a hand to haul a taxi.

Pepper rubbed her arms, due to a cool breeze that was blowing pass them. "Maybe..."

"Look, how about you come with me and sleep at the armory? We can go see Tony first thing tomorrow morning." Rhodey suggested after helping Pepper into the taxi.

"Okay, thanks." Pepper said and nodded as the taxi left the hospital and drove off to the armory.

When they got there, Pepper saw the little puddle of blood that was in the middle of the floor and her stomach started to get upset. "You know, I feel like going out, finding Ghost, and killing him." Pepper growled, obviously mad. Rhodey looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "Pepper, calm down. Just remember, we are keeping Tony safe by not going after Ghost. If we were to go after him and Ghost somehow found out that Tony was really alive, then Tony could be in some serious trouble." Rhodey said and grabbed a large towel and put it over the puddle of blood.

Pepper sighed and sat down in one of the loungers. "I guess you're right. I just hope that Tony is okay." She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes.

Rhodey sighed. "You like him a lot don't you?" He let the rag sit on the blood, hoping it would soak up before he had to pick it up.

He saw Pepper blush. "I care about him. He means so much to me, and- and I never cared for anyone more than I have for Tony." Pepper said sitting up. "When he started to date Whitney, I thought it was over. That I was nothing to him."

Rhodey sat next to Pepper. "He broke up with her, you know?" When he saw her surprised look, he continued. "Tony didn't know the real Whitney. He thought he made the right choice when he chose his childhood friend, but obviously not. He cares about you too, Pepper. A lot more than you know."

"Really? Are you serious?" she asked a little shocked.

Rhodey nodded. "You're all he talks about to me and Whitney. Whitney didn't care because she was just using his money half the time, but hey... you're what really matters to him." Rhodey said with a shrug. "He didn't think you liked him, but- you do."

He continued, "But that still didn't stop him. You have no idea how late he stayed up looking all over for you when you left. Hell, he made me go out with him." Rhodey laughed a bit.

Pepper smiled, "I didn't want to leave, but I just couldn't look at Tony after what Whitney told me on the roof. It was like those words just hit me like a rock. And the next thing I knew, I was running..." She looked at Rhodey. "Rhodey, what if Whitney told everyone at school how much of an idiot I am for running?"

"She's just jealous if she even thinks about spreading that. Besides, that's the lamest rumor to spread anyway." Rhodey snorted. He stretched out and leaned back against the couch. "I don't think I felt relief like this before."

Pepper tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Like... Tony's okay, you and Tony will be together. Whitney and Tony broke up... I'm quite happy." Rhodey said with a content sigh.

"But Ghost-" Pepper started to say.

"No more, Ghost. He has the money... that money is nothing to Tony anyway. And besides half that money is fake." Rhodey said with a smile. Pepper shot to her feet, shocked in disbelief.

"FAKE? Rhodey! If Ghost finds out-"

"He won't do anything... he can't if he wants the money. If he hurts Tony, no money. If I get hurt, no money because I know the code. He hurts you... No money. It's a lose- lose for him." Rhodey said laughing. "He only got half the money- he's so cocky he doesn't bother to check the amount of cash we gave him."

Pepper sat back down and smiled "So, who does Mr. Rhodey have a crush on?" She asked and he shot a glance at her.

"Girl, you bounce back fast!" Rhodey said, "But, a girl in homeroom. Melissa..." He admitted and blushed a bit.

Pepper smiled. "The girl with the black hair? Why don't you ask her out?" She asked and saw the nervous look on Rhodey's face. "How about this? If everything goes well with Tony, then you have to ask her out?" Pepper offered.

Rhodey looked up at her with a smile, "You're on! Now, we have to get some sleep before we see Tony in the morning. Good night, Pepper. It's good to have you back."

Pepper smiled and leaned back into the couch, letting the soft plush caress and catch each rise and fall of her body. She closed her eyes, sleeping peacefully for the first night in days.

...

(Tomorrow)

Pepper woke up the next morning and stretched. She looked over at Rhodey, who was laying down on the floor next to the couch. Her prankster side came out as she knelt on the couch and put her mouth close to his ear. "RHODEY! WAKE UP, I THINK THERE'S A FIRE!" She yelled. Rhodey's eyes shot open, "What?!" He stood up quickly and looked around and then looked back at Pepper.

Pepper laughed, "Good, you're up." She smiled and Rhodey sighed. He should've seen it coming, and yet he decided to trust her. "You suck, Pepper." He said at last, rubbing his ears to clear the ringing.

"I know, thank you." Pepper said smiling, and stood up. "Now come on. Let's get to the hospital and see Tony!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the armory.

When they reached the hospital, Pepper and Rhodey exchanged looks. They both were so excited to see him, but at the same time worried for him. They made their way to the hospital and walked up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asked. "Um, we are here to see Tony Stark." Pepper said. "We were here last night when Dr. Yinsen was performing the surgery on Tony." The receptionist lowered her gaze to her computer screen and typed in a couple of words.

Her eyebrows rose in mock surprise, and boredom. "Oh, yes. Mr. Stark. You know, he's very lucky. His body is healing itself so fast, I've never seen anything like it." She said. "He hasn't woken up yet but you are more than welcome to go in and sit with him until he does wake up. Would you like me to take you to his room?" The receptionist asked smiling at Pepper and Rhodey. Pepper looked at Rhodey and then back at the receptionist. "Yes, please. And thank you."

The receptionist stood from behind her spot and smoothed out her loose white blouse and black pencil skirt. She picked up her clipboard with patient records and walked out from behind the desk. "Follow me, kiddos." Pepper and Rhodey listened to the soft clicking of the receptionist's heels as she led them down hallway after hallway. She strided with confidence as she passed each room and directed the two teens to "Recovery."

"Okay, room 121. If you need to, go ahead and ask the Nurse's station for Mr. Tony Stark. They'll be more than happy to help you." The lady said turning to the teens. She flashed them a brilliant white smile and waved good bye.

Pepper waved back and took Rhodey's hand. "I'm scared." She admitted at last. Rhodey squeezed her hand. "Don't be. Dr. Yinsen said he was fine. And he is. Let's go see him." Rhodey led Pepper down the hallway and started to follow the rooms to 121.

When they reached Room 121, Rhodey looked at Pepper and then turned the door handle, pushing the door open. The strong hospital smell along with a cool breeze pushed Pepper's hair back. He looked inside and saw a sleeping Tony in a hospital bed. Rhodey and Pepper then walked into the hospital room and shut the door behind them.

Pepper looked at Tony and felt herself breaking into a million pieces as she stared at the man that she loved. She quietly made her way to a stool that was at the side of Tony's bed and sat on it, taking Tony's hand in hers.

**_So? What did everyone think? Like what I did with Rhodey having a crush?_**

**_Anyway, let me know what you think and I will be posting another chapter very soon!_**


End file.
